


meet me at our spot

by m1lflover17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Family Issues, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian Character, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lflover17/pseuds/m1lflover17
Summary: I literally suck ass at summaries. Anyways, I know Marlene was mentioned for like 7 seconds in canon, but I've read so many fics she's included in, that I couldn't help not writing a fanfic about her. Because of how she's depicted in fanfics (per example all the young dudes), she really reminds me of someone I long for. So basically, this is something that I came up with a year ago and finally decided to write about.(Disclaimer! I have added the original female character of color tag, but the main character is white. One of the other main characters is what the tag is referring to. Also, English is not my first language, I'm greek, but I hope my writing makes sense.Enjoy <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter one; I didn't just kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> A character descr.
> 
> Her name is Evangeline Rossi, Evie for short, because her friends eventually got sick of her having such a long name. She’s currently 15 (she’s an October Scorpio, specifically born on the 26th), but most times has the humor of a five-year-old. She’s half Greek/Italian and half British. She was born in Britain, specifically in the suburbs of Wales. She used to travel a lot to Greece and Italy though. She has downturned, olive eyes, with continuous dark circles around them. Although her hair is brown, it has a beige tint to it. The story opens as she starts her sixth year as a Ravenclaw Quidditch player, in 1976. Even though she’s dated men in the past, she realizes she’s queer. But let’s not forget that this still takes place in the ’70s, so nobody really knows.
> 
> here's what I imagine her to look like! https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/5418462041613257/

> _I didn't just kiss her  
>  _
> 
> _We went all the way and I liked it  
>  _
> 
> _What's the point in trying to hide it?  
>  _
> 
> _You never know 'til you've tried it_

> jen foster- i didn't just kiss her

* * *

_My hands were tangled in her long, blonde locks as she laid on top of me._

_"Evie..." she whispered and leaned in._

_"Evie." her soft lips brushed over mine._

"Evangeline!"

_Wait a second. That voice wasn't hers, was it?_

"Evangeline Rossi! Get up! You're going to be late for the train! Do not make me come in there, young lady!"

Evie awoke with a start, covered in sweat, her t-shirt sticking onto her.

_Crap._

"Coming, Mum!"

She rushed over to her trunk, which -for once in her whole 5 years of going to Hogwarts- had been packed overnight. She quickly took off her shirt and stuffed it in.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

She threw on a random pair of jeans and an unironed t-shirt, grabbed her trunk and her wand, and dashed out of the room.

_Holy crap._

_I just had a dream about my friend. Not only was it a dream about a **girl**... it was also **her**._

"Evangeline! I think I have made myself clear!"

Her mother's deafening voice snapped Evie out of her daydream, and she ran into the Rossi household's small kitchen.

"Orright then! I'm off to the Patel's!" she announced, ruffled her little brother's beige-colored hair, and grabbed a piece of burned toast.

"Are you going to be back for Christmas?" asked the little boy. 

"Ah, sorry kiddo, but I probably won't. I promise I'm going to send you presents no matter what though!" She gave him a quick kiss on the head, shoved the toast in her mouth, and with her free hand, she snatched some of the fireplace's floo powder.

"Bye, Mum!" she barked, and as expected, her mother simply ignored her. "Yeah, thought so. Anywhoo, to the Patel's!"

As the green flames swarmed around her, Evie tried to ignore the twinge of guilt circling in her stomach. She'd had a shitty summer, possibly the shittiest summer ever, and she desperately needed a full year away from her parents. Still, it hurt to see her little brother's face as she left, and it hurt even more to leave him there, unprotected, with _them_ , even though he was just too young to understand the damage that was inflicted daily upon the Rossi children. 

"You're late."

A familiar voice awoke Evie from her train of thought as she stumbled through the Patels' fireplace.

"Dammit! I lost my toast in the floo!"

"We don't have time for toast Evie. If we want to catch the train, we have to leave now!"

"Orright, orright! Hold your horses, Ivy! You haven't seen me in a month! Didn't you miss me?" Evie teased her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I despise you, Evangeline."

"Awwwwwww, I love you too!"

Even though Evie couldn't see her face, she knew that Ivy was smirking.

"Oh! Ivy, why didn't you tell me that Evangeline was going to come over? I would have prepared more food!" 

At that moment, Mrs. Patel had entered the living room, carrying a plate full of homemade idlis.

"Mrs. Patel, you're my savior!" Evie rushed to hug the kind woman and snatched four idlis. Three were put in her jean's pocket, and one remained in her hand.

"Mom! You know that if you start feeding her, she'll never want to leave, and we should've been at the station like half an hour ago!" Ivy huffed, accioed both of the girls' trunks, magicked them to float behind her, and just as Evie was about to take a bite of the idli in her hand, she grabbed her friend's t-shirt and started pulling her out of the house, causing the rice cake to fall to the ground. 

"Come on then! If we leave now, maybe we'll still be able to catch the Hogwarts Express."

"You're a spawn of the devil!" Evie faked sobbed and tried to reach for the idli. However, it was no use. Ivy was much stronger than her, and it would be useless to even try to resist her firm grasp.

"I don't have time for your hysterics, Evangeline! Anyways, you still have like three more in your pocket!"

"But still!"

"Ugh!" Ivy rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. Bye Mum, see you on Christmas."

"Make sure to feed your friend well for me!" Mrs. Patel waved to the girls, just as the door of the house closed.

Evie and Ivy (funny, huh, their names even rhymed!) had had an indissoluble bond of friendship since the mere age of 11. They were both sorted in the same house, and fortunately for them, since they were the only female first years in 1971, they had a huge room to sleep in only for themselves! (Unfortunately for them, every time the two girls fought, there would really be no place to go to avoid seeing each other. On the other hand, that was part of the reason their fights never lasted more than a day at most.) At first, Evie had found it hard to even say a word to Ivy, since every time she tried to, the girl would cower away or ignore her. However, after a few weeks, Ivy finally started talking to her, and the girls gradually grew closer and closer. Even though the girl was shy, Evie managed to get her to open up a little and trust her.

Well, six years later, Ivy was definitely not shy. Actually, she was, to everyone except Evie, Xenophilius, and the rest of their friends, at least. 

"Aww, come on Patel! Just let me have a bite! You know I can't run on an empty stomach!"

"Well, you better! Stop whining like a 2-year-old, we're almost there. I'll let you eat on the train, at least once we find Xeno. You never know which compartment we'll find that idiot in."

At this point, Ivy had stopped dragging Evie across the road and was now focusing all her attention on spotting the train station. 

"Knowing him," Evie snickered, "he's probably trying to suck up to Pandy so she can forgive him for last year's Easter fiasco."

Ivy tried to hide her smirk, but failed miserably. Instead, she smacked the back of Evie's neck and pointed ahead, where the station was located. 

"At least we made it on time, right?"


	2. chapter two; melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I think my personality is like a mix of Evie's and Ivy's personalities. like somedays I'm full-on Evie and other days I'm full-on Ivy. idk anyway I love James Potter so much?? he's super underrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as good as the last chapter, idk I just can't really express myself correctly (grammatically wise) in English sometimes... anyways hope you enjoy !

> Take one look at you, you're heaven's incarnate
> 
> What is this spell, baby? Please show some mercy
> 
> Melting like an ice cream when you smile
> 
> Melting, you're a daydream, stay a while
> 
> melting- kali uchis
> 
> * * *

"You know, I should've brought my broom with me on vacation." Evie sulked, just as they passed through the wall to Station 9 3/4. "I'm going to be so behind in comparison to the rest of the team..."

"It really couldn't be helped, Eves. You know your parents would have confiscated it the moment you entered the house." Ivy had already climbed aboard the train and held her hand out for her friend.

"Yeah, I know... still, it wouldn't hurt to put some exercise in before starting official practice." She started peeking at random compartment doors, hoping she would find Xenophillius there. "Did you hear that Chang's going to be the Quidditch captain this year?"

"He's going to drain all the energy out of you, I'm sure of it." 

"Ugh, I know! It's going to be quite hard to fit Quidditch practices in my program this ye-"

"Oi, Rossi! You dropped your wand!"

Evie turned to see a familiar figure standing behind her, with his crooked front tooth and untamable hair.

"Potter! Nice to see you! Do you think you're gonna be Quidditch captain this year?"

The two then proceeded to engage in a detailed analysis of the Quidditch statistics of last year, the new Nymbus design that was released that summer, and the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that was now supposed to fall on the 16th of December.

"Sorry to interrupt what you Quidditch dolts call a conversation," Ivy rolled her eyes, "but I need to go to the prefect's compartment. Last year _cannot_ be repeated." She shot a death glare towards Evie and continued. "Will you find Xeno yourself, Evangeline?"

"Are you talking about the Lovegood bloke? I saw him enter Lily's compartment a while ago, d'you think he might still be in there?"

Evie's expression turned solemn, and he laid her hands on his shoulders. "Did Pandy happen to be in that compartment, James?"

"I'm pretty sure she was, yeah... why do you-"

"Orright then! I'm off to visit the girls! Say hi to your gals for me, will you, Potter?" Evie interrupted cheerily, gave James a friendly slap, grabbed her wand, and rushed away. 

* * *

As she dashed around the train's hallway, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Sure, she had put up a nonchalant front when talking to her friends, but what would happen if she saw _her?_ Evie tried to control her nervousness, as she slid open the compartment door, and faced her friends.

"Evie! It's so great to see you!" Lily Evans was the first to jump out of her seat, her flowy red hair swishing behind her as she hugged her friend.

"What's up, Evans? Are those new earnings I see?"

"Finally! Someone noticed!" she exclaimed, and smiled. "I made them myself, from real-life lilies!"

Before Evie had time to start her sentence, Lily had been pushed away, and she was ambushed by a familiar blonde bush of hair.

"Rossi! I've been sending you letters from the beginning of summer vacation!" Marlene Mckinnon pulled back from her hug and folded her arms crossly. "Why haven't you been answering?"

Evie was dumbfounded for a moment. She focused her eyes on Marlene's frowning face. _Gosh, she's stunning._ She wasn't aware that someone could be so breathtaking. She remembered her dream, how she had tangled her bony fingers through that curly blonde hair...

"Helloooo! Earth to Evangeline Rossi?"

Evie felt her cheeks flush and snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, Marls, but to be completely honest, I haven't received any letters this past month. Maybe my mom's been taking them or something... sorry for making you think I was ignoring you." Evie said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. She was _not_ good in awkward situations. Maybe if Ivy was here...

"Oh! Sorry gals!" She slapped her forehead. "I came here to pick up Xeno. Is he somewhere in here or what?" 

Pandora, who was sitting in the far back of the compartment, right next to the window sighed and pointed under the seat opposite to her. "He's insufferable, Evie. How can you stand him?"

She walked over to where Pandora was pointing, grabbed his shirt, and pulled her snow white-haired friend out from the floor. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Pandy, ill take care of 'im. Orright, enjoy the rest of the trip, ladies! See you on the pitch!" Evie chuckled awkwardly and pulled Xeno out of the room, carefully avoiding Marlene's deadly glare (possibly even _deadlier_ than Ivy's), and quickly entered an empty compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Xeno?"

"I just came to apologize for the Easter fiasco, I swear!"

"And..? What else did you do?"

"Well, I _may_ or may not have fallen to the ground on my knees to try to beg her to go to Hogsmeade with me... she said no and kicked me under the seat... she has _quite_ the strong kick, to be honest..." he huffed and heaved himself on the compartment's right couch, his radish keychain falling out of his pocket. 

Evie had quite a lot to say, but saw how despondent her friend looked, and just didn't have the heart to lecture him. She sighed, sat next to him, and pulled his head into her lap.

"For a Ravenclaw, you can be such a huge idiot every so often. How many times is it going to take for her to reject you until you finally back down, love?" She started twirling his hair with her fingers unconsciously, a habit she had developed during their third year, when the trio had had their first sleepover together. "You're almost as bad as James at this point!"

Evie and Xenophillius (what a weird assortment of names she and her friends had!) had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, similarly to Evie and Ivy. The two kids were always nice to each other, but truly became friends during December of 1971. One of the older Ravenclaws had made fun of Xeno's radish-themed tie, causing him to cry. Evie didn't really know why at the time, but she felt the need to protect the short white-haired boy, and that's exactly what she did. Six years later, she would still be doing the same thing, shooting deadly glares to anyone that might've laughed at his collection of odd little objects. At first, Evie thought it was quite weird too, finding eerie collections of funky glasses everywhere in her dorm. Eventually, she grew used to the "wackspurts" Xeno claimed to be in her brain and developed a soft spot for the snowy-haired boy. Ivy too, because as much as she acted like she didn't care, she would always be listening to his odd explanations of random objects, and remind herself to buy him a birthday present based on the item he was missing.

"She'll forgive you eventually, love. Pandy's a good person, and she knows that you're one too. Just stop acting without thinking, and she'll get there." Evie ruffled his hair and looked out the window, a single sentence repeating in her mind.

_Would Marlene forgive her, if she ever found out about Evangeline's true feelings?_


	3. chapter two and a half; female characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically this is just a chapter so I can show yall how I imagine the (female) characters in my story. The houses are sorted by the color of their clothes! (ex. Evie's is blue, which means she's a Ravenclaw, Pandoras' is yellow, she's in Hufflepuff.)
> 
> [btw for some reason I imagine the characters sorta like cartoons and also all credits to the creator on picrew!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Evie's scar isn't in the story yet, ill explain how she gets it later on ;)]

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the title is based on one of my favorite songs, Meet Me At Our Spot by Willow, The Anxiety and Tyler Cole (ill link it below this text.). also sometime I will add a chapter only for how I imagine each character. that’s it thanks for reading lol (corrections are always welcomed!) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/07MDkzWARZaLEdKxo6yArG?si=ZaloewBYTlGSGAz-Y4VBbw


End file.
